


I'm Not In Love

by xwingday (Haruka_S_Knight)



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-11
Updated: 2002-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_S_Knight/pseuds/xwingday
Summary: Song fic set in New Jedi Order. Jagged Fel getting his emotions out privately, sort of.Song lyrics: "I'm Not in Love" by BBMACWritten and posted originally in 2002.
Relationships: Jagged Fel/Jaina Solo





	I'm Not In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I wrote this in high school, it's an older fan fiction that I am transferring from my old ff.net account. This is set during and slightly after New Jedi Order: Rebel Dream. The part this begins on page 198 and 200. The song "I'm Not In Love" belongs to BBMAC. Enjoy the story.
> 
> Jag/Jaina
> 
> Song fic

I'm Not In Love  
By: X-wing Day

Jagged Fel returned to his quarters after explaining, in the hanger, exactly why he shouldn't be Jaina's "manservant". 'That took nerve.' He thought as his green eyes flashed. Jag knew it must have been a surprise to Jaina when he gave a reason for not being her manservant.

The dark-haired young man walked to his closet, retrieved two items and sat down in a chair. He set a recorder on the table in front of him, flipped the on switch and started to tune his Chiss instrument. They called it a guitar.

For a time, he played without words, merely practicing simple cords he had been taught. His thoughts once again began to drift to Jaina and he began to play a new tune. He had never heard it before; it simply came to his fingers. After a moment Jag began to sing quietly.

"Don't think that you got me girl,  
Don't think you can tame me and change me,  
Don't think that it's all because of you,  
Just because I don't run around,  
Just because we're forever together,  
Don't you think of a four letter word to use. "

His tempo picked up a little and he shut his eyes.

"So what if I just don't want anybody else but you,  
So what if you're all I ever really wanna do,  
I know what you're thinkin' but that doesn't make it true.  
Believe me baby,  
I'm not in love,  
No not at all,  
What makes you think,  
You made me fall,  
I slip but no I'm not in love,  
What if I just can't sleep at night,  
I see your face in the starry skies,  
So high above,  
But girl, I'm not in love,  
Don't think that you got it made,  
Don't think it's so easy to keep me,  
Never know it could all just fade away,  
So what if I just don't want anybody else but you,  
So what if you're all I ever really wanna do,  
I know what you're thinkin' but that doesn't make it true,  
Believe me baby,  
I'm not in love,  
No not at all,  
What makes you think,  
You made me fall,  
I slip but no I'm not in love,  
What if I just can't sleep at night,  
I see your face in the starry skies,  
So high above,  
But girl, I'm not in love,  
So if my heart just skips a beat,  
What if I lose alittle sleep,  
Don't think that you got me girl,  
Don't can tame me and change me,  
Don't think that it's all because of you."

Jag finished the song and the room fell silent. Jag's eyes remained closed even as he heard someone quietly clapping. He opened his eyes when the clapping stopped.

"So, who was that song about Jag? And what are you going to title it?" Wedge asked his nephew, eyes twinkling with good humor.

A few months later Jaina and Jag were walking down a corridor toward her quarters. She told him goodnight and gave him a light kiss, watching as he walked back the way he came. Just about to go inside she noticed a data card, of the type used to store music, lying on the ground.

'Jag must have dropped it.' She thought as she examined it. It was plain, unmarked except for a date written in Jag's writing. The date was months ago.

Jaina stepped inside and popped it in a player, wondering what it was. For a moment she heard only a strange instrument playing what must have been cords. After a few minutes that changed to music and was soon joined by singing. Jaina recognized it as Jag's voice.

Jaina smiled as she listened and tried not to laugh at the way the words sounded like a guy in denial. When the song came to an end though the recording continued. She heard General Antilles, Wedge, ask who it was about and the pause before Jag answered. Finally he said he was thinking of Jaina when he sang it.

"Sounds like love." Wedge's voice laughed.

"I'm not in love." Jag stated a little quickly.

"Sounds like a good name." Wedge's voice sounded amused.

Jaina turned off the recording with a smile.


End file.
